


crescendo

by antiagonally



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiagonally/pseuds/antiagonally
Summary: Akira is a sneaky devil. But no matter how much Goro wants to stay mad at him, he can't. Because Akira is also irresistibly adorable when he's sincerely apologizing for his impulsive actions. And maybe Goro doesn't actually want to stay mad...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [harmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616162) by [thetr1ckster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster). 



> This is fanfic for a fanfic. Go read 'harmonia' first if you want context, otherwise enjoy anyway.
> 
> Song used: "Dead Inside" by Skillet

Goro had been with the Phantom Thieves for a while now. He was used to all their quirks, or at least convinced himself he was. He still couldn't take his eyes off of Akira as he poured himself into the emotion of the lyrics on stage.

_"To find this love of mine... I'd walk through wind and fire, forever and always."_

The audience was watching, loudly expressing their approval, but it didn't matter. The whole world could have been watching, and Goro would still have felt like the room held only Akira and himself.

_"Hollow hands reach out... for you to touch me now, forever and always."_

He joined in when it was time for the chorus, grateful that months of practice meant he could sing and play without mistake despite losing focus when his thoughts wandered. And wander they did, as every note out of Akira's mouth made Goro less and less able to deny the feelings welling up in his heart.

Akira was looking over at him again, singing the verses in Goro's direction in that passionate way of his that had their fans hypothesizing all over the Phan Site about whether there was 'something' between the two of them.

Goro couldn't really blame them. Akira was either playing it up for the fans, or being the most obvious about a crush that anyone had ever been in the history of the world. The chorus began again, and as Goro sang he was not surprised to see Akira walking up to him yet again. _"Dead inside... My heart and soul flatline. Put your mouth on mine, and bring me back to life."_

Akira's proximity combined with overthinking the words caused a blush to creep up Goro's face. It could be excused by the heat of the lights shining on them, as he'd already insisted multiple times before. At nearly every concert they performed, in fact. _"Dead inside... No other satisfies. My blood runs dry, take my life, save me from this death inside."_

And then... it was time for the instrumental interlude.

And suddenly Akira decided that the chorus a moment ago was a command, and he very obediently put his mouth on Goro's, right there in front of everyone.

And with only a brief stutter, Goro was able to keep the bass going even while his brain short-circuited. Perhaps he should have expected something like this, but he didn't.

He only became aware of the crowd going wild, and only vaguely at that, as Akira pulled back and held his microphone out to Goro, inviting him to be the one that sang the next part.

Fighting a quiver in his voice, Goro belted out the lines as if he could get back at Akira with them. _"I can't escape this love... I want it the way it was. You remind me of a time... when I felt alive."_

Just as he got the last word out, Akira started the chorus again, exactly how they had planned for Goro to do.

In a way, he appreciated it. Instead of having to sing the whole chorus, he had the rest of the song to try and recover his wits. But he wasn't thinking about Akira trading lines with him. He was thinking about that kiss.

Never had Goro experienced so many conflicting emotions, all warring to show themselves on his face.

_"Save me from this death inside..."_

As soon as the song ended, he grabbed Akira's arm and dragged him backstage. This needed to be addressed immediately, even if they were in the middle of the show. His voice was seething with fury as he snapped at Akira, "What was that... that publicity stunt for?!"

A spark of realization lit in Akira's eyes. "Oh..."

Goro was about to really lay into him, vent all the anger and frustration out of his system so the other feelings would be easier to shove down and lock up, when Akira shook his head frantically.

"No, that's not what that was! I didn't... I wasn't..." He sputtered to a stop, took a deep breath, and set his free hand on top of Goro's where it was probably leaving finger-shaped bruises on his arm. Gently, like a caress, not like he was trying to make Goro let go. "I like you, Goro. I just wanted you to know that. I..." Akira looked away, gaze dragging gloomily across the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it like that without talking to you first. But it wasn't just something for publicity, honest. I didn't even think that you might take it that way. I just had an impulse to do it, because... I really do like you."

Goro sighed, all the aggressive feelings draining out of him. "Akira..."

"I'm sorry," Akira repeated. "I'll... I'll make it up to you somehow."

"...You look too pitiful for me to stay upset at you. And..." He slipped his hand out of Akira's grasp and busied himself adjusting the shoulder strap of his guitar, hiding his embarrassment as best he could. "I didn't... hate it."

Still looking chastened, Akira glanced up hopefully. "Really?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Goro grumbled. "If you really want to make it up to me, go back out there and explain everything to the fans so they won't concoct weird rumors about us."

Akira glanced toward the stage, clearly apprehensive. He turned back to Goro. "What should I say about your reaction?"

"I can speak for myself. You just do your part."

Akira's smile twitched wryly. "Not going to answer my feelings, huh?"

"You revealed them in public. It's only fitting that I answer in public." Goro had to hide a grin as Akira slumped disappointedly.

"My punishment is more than I can bear..."

"Perhaps I should say I wasn't expecting something like this, ask everyone to give me time to think about it..." At Goro's teasing, Akira looked aghast, and the bassist couldn't help bursting into laughter. "No, I won't say that. I'm not that cruel."

Since Goro adamantly gave him nothing more than that assurance, Akira bravely marched back on stage to calm the masses.

"So, you're probably all a bit shocked by what happened just now... Actually, poor Goro was too." Loud exclamations filled the air and Akira took a moment to wave his hand for quiet again. "I apologized to him just now, but he says I also need to explain properly, so... here goes."

Akira ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, pushing it up off his face before raising his microphone again. "I like him. I just forgot to tell him that in private before letting everybody else know. So he thought I was just doing it to get the band some extra attention." He turned and bowed to Goro. "I deeply regret my behavior and I promise it won't happen again."

"You're forgiven," Goro replied, speaking into his own microphone for the audience's benefit. "Next time though, some warning would be nice," he added, the slight smile on his face not dulling the edge to his words.

Akira gaped at him, ignoring the reprimand in favor of the hint. "N-next time?"

Goro tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Yes, that means I like you too, idiot. If you want to do something ridiculous like make a habit of kissing me during the instrumental portions of our songs, all I ask is that I know ahead of time."

The audience erupted with cheers, applause, and whistles.

Akira smirked. "That reminds me, I should praise you for how well you kept playing even though I surprised you."

Goro put a frown on his face and slowly paced over to stand next to Akira. The crowd hushed, everyone including Akira looking nervous. Someone called out cheerfully, "Don't hurt him too badly, Akechi-san!"

For a second Goro turned his face directly toward the crowd, giving them a wink where Akira couldn't see, and then he abruptly wrapped his hands over Akira's cheeks and kissed him. In the moment afterward, when Akira stood there stunned, Goro pulled the lead singer's microphone closer and said into it in a very satisfied tone, "Payback. Mission complete."

At that, the fans went absolutely crazy. The rest of the band joined in.


End file.
